Data mapping is the process of creating data element mappings between two or more distinct data models. Data mapping can be used as a first step for data integration tasks including data transformation between a data source and a target, identification of data relationships as part of data lineage analysis, and consolidation of multiple databases into a single database. By way of example, a company that wants to transmit and receive purchases and invoices with other companies can use data mapping to create data maps from a company's data to standardized messages for items such as purchase orders and invoices.
A high volume of data typically involves multiple data analysts in different mapping tasks. When multiple mapping tasks are performed in parallel, collaboration between the data analysts is important to reduce or avoid mapping conflicts.